This invention relates generally to sun visor assemblies for automotive vehicles and specifically to side window sun visor assemblies which must pivot around a component, such as an assist handle or lamp, mounted to the vehicle's side rail.
Increasingly, automotive vehicles are being designed with larger window surfaces due to recent styling trends. Although the occupant's visibility is enhanced, the amount of direct sunlight which can enter the front and side windows has been increased and may distract or annoy the occupant. Conventionally, a primary sun visor is rotated downward and then to the side to block sunlight from entering the side windows. Another method that has been used consists of a primary sun visor and an auxiliary sun visor wherein the primary sun visor can be swung downward and to the side window while an auxiliary sun visor can be rotated downward; this system simultaneously blocks sunlight from entering the front and side windows. This method has been described in U.S. Pat. No.: 4,690,450 entitled "Visor System," issued to Boerema, et al. on Sep. 1, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,950 entitled "Auxiliary Visor," issued to Harris on Feb. 18, 1958; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,161 entitled "Sun Visor," issued to Beets on Apr. 7, 1953; all of which are incorporated by reference herewithin. However, with the preceding approaches the rear door windows cannot be covered and when these sun visors are stored against the vehicle's roof trim, they obtrusively protrude downward and tend to encroach upon the occupant's head space.
One way around these problems has been to use a pull out sun visor mounted above the side windows. One such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062 entitled "Side Window Visor," issued to Marcus, et al. on Aug. 28, 1984. This design, however, can be difficult to package if an assist handle or coat hook is coincindently located along the side rail of the vehicle.